


Little Pleasures

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Enjoy!

“What a good thing you are.”

Shockwave reclined upon his berth, neatly made, and pressed Blurr’s face down between his legs just a pinch harder. It was less for added stimulation and more to see the way he struggled against it, not wanting to disobey but feeling smothered. It was not exactly surprising, seeing as Blurr was less than half his size standing and a good deal smaller besides that.

After a moment he relented, loosening his grip on Blurr’s crest just enough to let the Autobot relax, vents opening with a small cloud of steam.

“So good,” he sighed again, hardly moving even as Blurr began licking his valve once again.

He had never been a particularly generative lubricator but it was enough to shine the entire bottom half of Blurr’s jaw, which he caught a glimpse of every time he looked upwards demurely in between positions, his brilliant blue optics bright with charge and contrast to the dark around them. Blurr was fairly good at giving head, whether it were with spike or valve, because his fast mouth was just as good as instantaneously responding to stimuli as the rest pf his body, but honestly he could have been awful and Shockwave would hardly have shuttered an optic. This was, after all, not so much about the way his tiny tongue flicked over his external sensory node, as pleasant as that was, and more about reminding Blurr of his size.

Shifting one leg upwards slightly, Shockwave watched as Blurr had to rearrange his entire body to match the new position, eagerly latching on to the outer lips of his valve for a good long suck as he refused to break contact during the move. Shockwave grunted slightly, pupil splitting wide for a moment. He stroked Blurr’s helm slowly, mesmerized by Blurr’s bobbing head as he tried to cover all the ground available to him, acting as both the snake charmer and the snake. Shockwave pinched him a bit and he squirmed.

“Mm!”

“Shush.”

He pinched him again just to establish himself and Blurr retaliated, if you could call it that, by sucking sharply on his external node. He didn’t moan but his calipers did stir, flexing a few times as Blurr nibbled slightly. He was big enough that Blurr was able to really wrap his lips around his nub, licking and suckling at the same time as if he were taking a small spike. The thought sent another ripple through him and he grasped Blurr’s head suddenly, pulling him off with a wet slurp. Looking as if he had just been denied fuel, Blurr panted a bit, clearly worked up. His own thighs were rubbing together slightly, the faintest glimmer of wetness clear in the dark.

“What? What now, I was just getting there!”

“I know, dear, but I think we moved on to something more.”

Excited, Blurr sat up straighter, legs spreading as his own panels fully retracted. He didn’t move to touch himself or Shockwave, however, sitting pretty like the well trained lover he was. Shockwave hummed and tapped a claw at the still sealed iris over his spike housing.

“This too, dear.”

Not particularly surprised, even though this was an uncommon route in their intimate practices, Blurr complied and allowed his slim spike to spring free, bobbing a bit with the weight of his arousal. He could, and normally did, keep it collapsed with all pleasure sensors rerouted to his valve nerves, but it wasn’t hard for him to switch back to double stimulus if he so desired, particularly with how quickly he could become aroused. Shockwave ran the same claw up the bottom of Blurr’s plug and watched him shiver happily.

“You almost never get to use this, do you?” he cooed, continuing to tickle the bottom of Blurr’s spike cutely. Blurr nodded, bored with the foreplay, and scooted a little more forward on his knees to increase the stimulation.

“I’ve never found much use for it before, sir,” he stated truthfully, optics flickering shut as he felt the wash of pleasure begin to ghost along his circuitry. Shockwave’s touch was too light for much but Blurr was used to this kind of play and was embarrassingly ready to overload on command if it was required. He peeked out between his lids to look at Shockwave’s dark valve again, still spread nicely from his previous work, and licked his lips. He still tasted of lubricant.

“Well, you will now,” said Shockwave matter-of-factly, “Spike me.”

Even with his gaze downcast submissively Blurr managed to look incredulous.

“Sir, you know that we aren’t exactly compatible that way, and even if we were I-”

Shockwave twitched his claws around Blurr’s spike and gave it a little tug, making him buck unexpectedly, a surprised gasp wetting his lips again.

“You believe I can’t be satisfied by your little spike?”

Embarrassed, though he knew he logically shouldn’t be, Blurr nodded again, not daring to speak lest he be cut off again in some equally unexpected way. Shockwave purred.

“You should know by now that I adore everything about you, including your small size.”

“Well of course, sir, but I don’t think…”

He trailed off as Shockwave titled his head slightly, a clear sign that he was amused.

“Come.”

Blurr lifted his wheels off the berth pad and walked on his knees, urged on by the claw at his helm. Up close their size difference was even more obvious, his spike being barely longer than the opening of Shockwave’s cut. Though he was still aroused he was clearly frazzled, and when Shockwave pulled them flush together Blurr stumbled and fell forward onto his stomach. It made their interface hardware rub together slickly and Blurr cried out.

“I really don’t think this is going to work for you! I mean I-I-I’m happy to, really, I, I would love to, but this is just, I don’t want to disappoint!”

Even as he was speaking his excitement got the better of him, his small hips grinding in place against Shockwave’s. He could feel Blurr’s little spike between the thin folds of his valve, so hard and so hot and so small.

“Do it.”

There was almost smugness in his tone, almost. Blurr whined incoherently and pulled back just enough to slip forward, sliding into Shockwave in one clean go. Shockwave made no sound but he did react, the hand that had previously done nothing but trace patterns in the sheet coming up to encircle Blurr’s back and hold him inside, as if he might bolt at any moment. It wouldn’t be surprising given how charged Blurr was, practically vibrating as he tried to hold still until given word to do more. His plug was smaller in size than a normal Decepticon servo, but he was fine-tuned enough to feel it, to appreciate it for what it was.

“Ah,” he said, relaxing against the pillows, “you are a tiny thing.”

Blurr stammered.

“D-don’t-don’t say that kind of thing to me, like this, I-I-!”

“You are small, are you not?”

Shockwave stared him down until he crumpled low and hunched, face dark but spike pulsing noticeably.

“Yes, sir.”

He huffed, as close to a laugh as he ever got.

“Then I may speak as I please.”

With that he rolled his hips up, careful as to not be too rough, and Blurr, again caught off guard, squealed, high and reedy.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Shockwave always loved the way he yelped, bucking again just to hear it, but then he let himself go still again, pushing against Blurr’s back.

“Come on, then. Come on”

Biting his lip and simultaneously the metaphorical bullet, Blurr pulled back and then pushed in, a little too fast, and gasped loudly. Shockwave could hardly feel it but the warm push of Blurr’s hips against his was almost sweet, how soft his Autobot metals felt against Shockwave’s own. Without much urging Blurr continued to thrust, building up an awkward and unfortunately precipitous pace. Every inward motion made him moan, his voice growing high and wobbly under the stress.

He found it all almost unbearably precious.

His hand on Blurr’s spinal ridge traveled lower, cupping his aft. Given the erratic way Blurr was pistoning his hips it would be a little dangerous for him to try anything too complex, but he managed to curl the flat edge of a claw between his thighs so that every thrust rubbed Blurr’s swollen valve against it, carefully avoiding the sharp tip. Blurr wailed, grabbing Shockwave’s hips with both hands and pounding him as hard as he could manage.

Though he could not feel much, watching him was the true attraction, the real force of Shockwave’s interest in their current position. The way Blurr did his best to keep his hips steady, to give Shockwave as much pleasure as his small body could, was far more erotic than if he had been more appropriately sized. Despite Blurr’s determination, however, he could see he was breaking. Blurr had never been good with his spike, too quick to cum, too unsteady of his movements. His valve was a well-trained and well used outlet for his intimate desires, and he preferred it that way because his cool down period was essentially nil. That wasn’t to say he completely ignored his spike, but, especially with Shockwave, he had grown to find less and less interest in using it.

That didn’t make it any less sensitive. Leaning forward until he was able to bury his face in Shockwave’s abdomen, Blurr came, losing any semblance of control over his movements and thrusting wildly as thin spurts of transfluid left their hot mark inside him. Shockwave’s entire frame shuddered, helm to pede. He clutched Blurr to him almost desperately.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Blurr’s hips were still twitching with the last vestiges of his overload and he was already trying to apologize for it. Shockwave’s grip lessened enough to pet him again, long soothing strokes down Blurr’s back plate.

“Do not be.”

He craned his neck down until he could just nuzzle the back of Blurr’s.

“You think I did not expect this? I know you better than that.”

Blurr made a small miserable noise and Shockwave rumbled.

“I am not dissatisfied, Blurr.”

Finally looking up, Blurr gave him a mildly hopeful look, still panting. Shockwave’s stokes turned to a firm grip, plucking Blurr off and out of himself and placing him a few feet back on the berth. Used to being handled thusly, Blurr sat up straight upon landing, hands in his lap as his spike began to retract, still damp. His inner thighs were bright with lubricant now, both his own and Shockwave’s. Sitting up, Shockwave spread his thighs wide, angling his hips upward so Blurr had a better view. The barest trickle of silver was visible between his legs.

Making sure Blurr was watching, Shockwave sank a claw into himself, silent. Long ago Blurr might have found his blank stare as he fingered himself disconcerting, but now he recognized the worshipful focus for what it was. His claw sank in easily, a slick noise following, and he slowly built up a deeper and significantly more structured pace than Blurr had. Still, he was quite close, and he was quick to add a second claw so that he could stretch himself a bit, show Blurr what he could not have been large enough to feel. Blurr was playing with his own valve, not fully masturbating but enjoying the shock of stimulation as he watched Shockwave move, eyes bright and attentive. As mindless as he could seem during interface, Shockwave knew Blurr’s mind was a steel trap for information, and that it largely meant that the next time, if there was one, he would likely do better.

Bracing his heels against the berth, Shockwave lifted his hips up just a little, in a way that was abnormal for his own private sessions but exactly what he had ordered Blurr to do when he performed, and quickened his pace until he was actually leaking. With a final flick against his anterior node, he allowed himself to cycle into an overload, soft and warm, the tingle of where’s Blurr’s hips had desperately smacked against his own flaring wide inside him.

Then, with a suddenness that contradicted the entire lazy tone of his earlier attitude, he arched forward, grabbing Blurr with one hand as he ripped the other from within himself, and pressed a single wetted claw to his mouth. Without any verbal communication needed Blurr opened wide, sticking out his tongue eagerly as he rubbed his own nub furiously. Shockwave pressed his claw inside, deep, further than Blurr had expected as he pressed at his throat tubing, making the small bot shudder and gag suddenly, jerking back but having nowhere to go as he was held fast. Still stroking himself, Blurr quaked from the spark out, coolant springing to the corners of his optics as he tried to loosen his jaw. Shockwave continued to press, not enough to actually pass deeper in his throat than was safe but enough to threaten it, every joint locked perfectly still like a predator in wait as he listened to Blurr’s wheezing whines.

As both hands slid between his own legs, Blurr vented loudly through his helm, finally touching the tip of his glossa to Shockwave’s digit. With that mild form of submission granted, Shockwave pulled back a little, just enough to let himself force in again with a small thrust that nonetheless jerked Blurr’s entire helm. Fucking Blurr’s mouth with a finger, Shockwave did nothing else, letting him paw at his valve while he sucked as though starved. Oral lubricant ran down the corners of his mouth along with his budding tears, the opalescent sheen of Shockwave’s lubricant still glossing his entire face and making the entire vision almost overly obscene.

Satisfied, Shockwave thrust his claw to the back of Blurr’s throat and then pulled out completely. Arching as lines of spittle broke between them Blurr finally collapsed forward crying out loud and ragged as lubricant jetted out between his thighs, darkening the berth. He stayed where he lay, face down in the sheets between Shockwave’s legs and Shockwave, engine roaring, could only watch, filled with what he could only imagine was mirth.


End file.
